The approaches described in this section could be pursued, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Mobile devices adapted for Multi SIM application are now becoming available to end users. A benefit of such mobile devices for the user is that the user should be able to receive calls on several subscriptions using a single device.
For example, a Dual SIM Dual Standby (DSDS) terminal comprises means for receiving/sending messages associated with at least two subscriber identities. The at least two subscriber identities may be associated with the same or different cellular networks, and may be using the same or different Radio Access Technologies (RAT).
However, typical DSDS mobile devices have generally only one radiofrequency (RF) module and/or only one baseband (BB) module, that can be shared by the two Subscriber Identities (SI) in Idle Discontinuous Reception (Idle-DRX) mode, but that are able to manage only one SI at each moment in time in idle no-DRX modes and in dedicated modes. Therefore, as soon as a SI is active (for signalling with the network, of or for voice call or packet transfer, for example), the other SI becomes out of range with respect to the network, typically leading to missed calls on said other SI. This limitation typically involves low performance of such devices in terms of Mobile Terminated (MT) call setup from the user point of view (i.e. a high missed call rate).
Indeed, it may seem acceptable for the user to miss an incoming call on one SI when using the DSDS mobile phone for an ongoing call on the other SI. Possibly it may also seem acceptable to miss an incoming call when using the DSDS mobile phone for other user initiated activities (e.g. web browsing) on the other SI. However, the user may also miss some MT call on one SI even though he did not trigger any specific activities on the other SI, for instance during a signalling procedure or when background activities generated by applicative frameworks are ongoing on the other SI.
Teaching in documents CN 101217747 and US 2009/013054 only addresses Paging Channel (PCH) reading when both SIMs are in idle mode.
Embodiments of the present invention will improve the equation.